Mother's day
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: The one day of the year all orphans recluse and struggle to deal with their memories. Wammy's house era.


**A.N.**

**Mother's day is always a tricky day personally, even though mother's day in England was last month I think but I get a lot of American propaganda so it seemed appropriate. :)**

**They're thirteen here (And the legal drinking age in England is 18, just FYI)**

**Review please **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

Mother's day was always a sensitive subject in Wammy's house. Many of the children chose to skulk in their rooms for the day, only emerging like goblins, for food when the persistent rumbling in their stomachs became too much to bare. The thought of their deceased parents often brought a general feeling of abandonment within the collective group of geniuses until even Roger noticed and decided that it would be best to give the children the day off to mourn.

Other children in the house were none the wiser about mother's day, refusing to acknowledge that their mothers even existed, or used to exist in some cases. Many of these children's parents were still very much alive and happy to sell their offspring to a greasy paedophile for some smack. As such, while they pretended not to care it was clear that they were hurting all the more on this particular day. Trying to socialise did nothing for them, instead contenting themselves, like the others, in their room.

Mail Jeevas however was different, he thundered through the wide halls of the third floor, skidding to a halt outside his bedroom door, almost falling over as his socks lost all traction on the hardwood flooring. He threw himself through the door, gasping. "Roger…" He gasped to his blonde roommate. "He did cancel lessons." Matt bent backwards until his back let out a satisfying crack. "And since you're so sad, I thought I would cheer you up some."

Mello kept his back firmly to the goggled stare that permeated his bones. "How?" He mumbled, his voice thick.

"…Have you been crying?"

Mello sniffed, quickly scrubbing his eyes on his shirt sleeve. He turned to face Matt plastering a wobbly smile on his face. "No." Matt looked unconvinced but didn't press the issue further. "How are you going to cheer me up then?"

Matt sat on the floor next to him. "I snuck into the kitchen and you know the padlocked cabinet at the top?"

Mello nodded, fumbling with his fingers.

"Well I unlocked it. Took a few tries but I did it. It's mostly the cleaning supplies in there but Roger also keeps the alcohol in there for the older kids when they turn eighteen so they can try a bit."

Mello straightened his shirt, trying his best not to let his eyes water up again. "So?"

"So, I stole a bottle and hid it. I'll get it later and we can try it!" Matt whispered, voice brimming with excitement.

A wicked smile crossed Mello's face, the tears tracks still remaining on his face but no longer mattered. "Go get it!"

Matt jumped to his feet, dashing back out the room as fast as his legs would carry him, hurrying to the linen closet. It only took a matter of seconds for him to dash back, the large bottle stuffed up the front of his shirt, making his stomach protrude into an odd lump.

Mello outstretched his hands. "Gimme!" Matt handed him the bottle, turning around and locking the door behind himself. He didn't want someone to come in and tattle on them.

Mello had already unscrewed the top and took a sniff, pulling a face before taking a gulp of the vodka. He spluttered as it hit the back of his throat and coughed violently. "Ugh, tastes like burning."

Matt rolled his eyes, swiping the bottle from his friend and taking a sip before pulling the same face. "Ew…" He muttered, letting Mello take it back from him.

It wasn't long until both boys were utterly plastered, barely able to stand for fear they might fall off the Earth entirely. Mello had gone completely silent, a rare feat for the mouthy blonde, but something that unnerved his counterpart. "Mell?" He slurred, taking hold of his friends hand.

"…If that car had been a second later they'd both still be here." The blonde whispered. "I would have a family…I would be normal."

"You'd never be normal."

"Shut up Matt."

Matt pushed himself onto his elbows. "But then you wouldn't be able to be L and that's what you want, right?"

"Yeah…But face it, L…there's never anyone there. Sure he has Watari. But that's it. No family…nor friends…it must be lonely."

Matt stumbled to his feet, helping Mello up before staggering to his bed, pushing him down. "He manages."

Mello turned over on the pillow to face his friend. "I'm not sure I could." He whispered. "It…scares me that I might become all robotic like Near."

Matt wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him closer, burying his face into his chest sleepily. "You won't. You have a family, you've got me."

Mello hesitated for a second before mimicking Matt and wrapping his arms around him. "Yeah, I do, Love you Matt." The endearment fell on deaf ears as soft snores began to rise from the red head, sleeping off the alcohol in his system.

As long as he had Matt, he would be human.


End file.
